Good-Pie, Insanity
by Lil-Maggi
Summary: Caramel and his friends must repay a debt to the Apple family . With Applejack and the three greedy guts remaking pies that they ate the craziness begins. A/N This is a aftermath/sequel to "A Dash of Pie". You might want to read that first if you haven't.


SerifSans-SerifMonospaceGeorgiaConstantiaCalibriCo urier NewHelveticaTimes New RomanArialEquestrianVery SmallSmallNormalBigLargeX LargeXX LargeLightMedium LightMedium DarkDarkPinkieApplejackRarityTwilightDashFluttersh y..

**Good-Pie Insanity**

"AJ, why can't I help you with applebucking instead?" The stallion complained to his mare-friend in the afternoon in the fields of Sweet Apple Acres.

"For the last time, no, and your gonna replace all those pies," Applejack repeated herself yet again in her think southern accent . "When Dash comes back with the recipe, ya' three can get started."

"But..." Caramel said.

"No 'buts'," Applejack interrupted. "Even Apple Bloom doesn't whine as much as you do!" She rolled her green eyes at him. "your not doin' it by ypurself, so quit ya belly aching".

"AJ! That's a low blow, and..."

"Caramel, stop it," Applejack cut him off once more. "Ah see Rainbow coming towards us, just do it,"

"Hey guys!" Rainbow Dash said, landing next to the arguing couple. "Thanks AJ, you were a lifesaver." She gave the recipe back to the farmer mare.

""Your welcome, how'd Soarin like it?" Applejack asked.

"He said it was good," Rainbow paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Everything went great, with no issues whatsoever."

"That's good," the farmer said, who had a feeling that Dash was hiding something. But she had more important things to deal with at the moment, and it musn't have been that bad of a problem. "How was dinner at that fancy restaurant?"

"The food was really yummy," the colorful Pegasus said. "E-everything went problem free." Rainbow said nervously. "I-I probably should get going, Tank has... umm, a play date with Angel and Gummy... Yeah, play date!"

_What actually happened at 'The English Gentle-Colt'..._

_Soarin held his stomach while it made loud growls. He was sitting alone at a table in the Victorian-inspired restaurant. He knew shouldn't have ate that pie Rainbow made for him. But seeing how she was happy and proud of it when she gave it to him, he didn't have the heart to tell her it was gross. His stomach made another growl. That one hurt; it felt someone stabbed him with a knife in his abdomen...repeatedly. _

_He continued to hold his stomach in agony, that pie was bad enough turn to him off pastries forever. But he had to suck it up, since it was their anniversary after all._

_He waited for Rainbow to return from the little filly's room, who was probably touching up her makeup or something like that. It surprised him how was Rainbow acting all... girly. Soarin never really saw her in a dress or wear makeup before. _

_Maybe she just wanted look nice for the occasion, or for him. He definitely wasn't arguing with that. _

_When Rainbow returned from the bathroom, Soarin was almost dying from the intense pain in his stomach. He had never been in so much pain._

_"Hey Soarin, are you alright?" Rainbow asked, joining him at the table. "You don't look so hot." _

_"I-I'm f-fine, w-what makes you ask?" he said, it even hurt to talk. But he must, to able to make it through the night._

_"Well, first off, you're holding your gut like it might out pop, and second, you're sweating like crazy," Rainbow said. "Want to head home?"_

_"I'll be f-fine," Soarin lied, not wanting to disappoint her, even if he had to suffer. Curse his generosity. Suddenly, Soarin, felt strange nausea and began to feel a bit dizzy. Before he knew it, he was rushing to bathroom. He became quite acquainted with the toilet._

_When he came back to the table, Dash had her black leather jacket on and had the dinner bill, with forty bits or so. _

_**"SHE PAID!" **__He thought "I feel like a complete jerk now." [you should put character thoughts in italics too!]_

_"Dashie, what's going on?" Soarin asked, trying his best to remain calm and collected._

_"We're not staying here if you're sick. I paid the bill so we can go now," Rainbow said, passing Soarin his coat. _

_"But what about our anniversary?" _

_"We can celebrate another time," Dash said. "C'mon, let's go."_

_Soarin knew she was right, but still. Could this get any more humiliating? _

_Rainbow and a reluctant Soarin were just about to leave the restaurant. He had spoken too soon, as the paparazzi surrounded them, taking embarrassing pictures that would most likely end up in some kind of a celebrity magazine._

_Rainbow grabbed Soarin, flying as fast as she could to get away from the nosey ponies. She was not going to put up with this nonsense tonight._

If it wasn't for Rainbow's quick thinking, she and Soarin would have been on the front cover of 'Pony Daily'. Rainbow shiver at the memory, she now had a sick stallion Wonder Bolt in her bed. She reminded to burn the bedsheets later. Also black listing the restaurant for the poor quality food.

"Okay RD, I'll see you around later". The orange mare said. "Bye".

"Bye". The blue pony called out. "Oh, Caramel, have fun making thirty pies". Then she flew off back home.

The stallion rolled his eyes at the sarcastic remark.

Applejack turned her attention back to Caramel. "Caramel, get your flank in the kitchen and get pie making". Applejack said, giving him a cold look.

This probably he's last chance to try to get out of this. "AJ, I ever tell that you look gorgeous when you're mad"? Caramel said, sucking up. "Blues and Big Mac aren't even here yet, I'm not doing it until they get here".

"Caramel, Blues, said he's at appointment and would be late and Mac's picking up Apple Bloom from school". AJ said, attempting to reason with him. "Could you just start ahead for them? The farmer said, beginning to be short with him.

"No, not gonna happen". Caramel flatly responded.

Applejack gave him a blank stare this is getting old. Her patience is wearing thin now and she is getting ready snap at moment. It's almost like dealing with a foal that's not their way on a toy that their mother won't buy.

**"CARAMEL, YA GET YER FLANK IN THAT KITCHEN OR AH'LL TURN YA IN TA GLUE"**. Applejack yelled a little louder than she should have. She may have scared him a bit when he backed away slowly from the angry mare but it needed to be done. Sometimes it's just has to be that way.

"O-okay AJ". Caramel fearfully said, and trotted to the main house. Almost running from

the crazy mare, he does not want to get her any madder.


End file.
